Why in the world am i in Kuroshitsuji?
by KuraiMontenallo13
Summary: This is what happens when a normal otaku fangirl not only wakes up in her favorite anime, but also turns out to be her male OC for it. Is currently rated for swearing, and may contain yaoi in later chapters. Remember Flames shall be used to make smores. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI, although i wish i did.

Chapter 1

I sit up and groan my head faintly hurting. _God…what happened? _I thought to myself as I sat up; in a beautiful flowery meadow…wait just a moment, last time I checked I was in my bed. Again I wondered what happened or where I was. I looked down, expecting to see my sizable chest; instead I saw odd 19th century clothing, similar to that in Kuroshitsuji. I smiled but was confused about the fact that my boobs were gone. I looked around and let my hand wander to my crotch, when it touches the pants I yelped. Ok there was SOMETHING in my pants….I have a feeling I'm not a girl. I sighed and decided to take a nap in this beautiful meadow and lied down again falling into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I was again in a different place and heard voices. "Such a shame, such a young man, probably only 22, Will you investigate this Undertaker?" I quietly gasped at the name recognizing it from my favorite anime. I heard footsteps and the door closing. Again I heard footsteps and snapped my eyes shut, trying to not breathe noticeably. I heard creaking and light tried to invade my shut eyes, though the lighting was dim I squinted with my shut eyes, something Undertaker took notice of. "Awake are we my little corpse?" I opened my eyes calmly staring straight at the mostly covered face. "I believe I am awake, and I believe I am in a coffin." He chuckled and moved away to let me sit up. "Ugh, I try to take a nap in a meadow and suddenly I'm presumed dead!" He sighed, realizing I was obviously oblivious to the truth. "Shinigami don't breathe when they sleep, nor does their heart beat." I quickly asked for a mirror to look into and noticed, my attractive male appearance and the fact that my eyes were indeed the signature yellow green of a shinigami. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm from another world, like one where you don't exist and shinigamis aren't real?" He laughed, "I would think you were slightly insane~" he said in a sing song voice.

"Well I do believe I am hungry. Do you have anything to eat Undertaker?" He nodded and walked away to grab some food, most likely sweets. He came back in with as I guessed a tray of sweets, odd cookies shaped like bones I quietly took one and took a bite surprised that they were delicious. "Thanks" I said calmly as he looked at me inquisitively. "I'm guessing you would like my name? Well my name is Shinaka…" I trailed off unable to come up with a fake last name, as my real name would no longer work considering it was one for a girl, and I was very obviously a guy. He smiled manically which did not startle me in the slightest for this was normal for him. "I'm guessing you are a desert—"I cut him off by screaming almost in tears. "I'm NOT a deserted Shinigami! I'm just a new one! I don't even have a death scythe OR GLASSES yet!" He stood there shocked at my little fit. To add to the mood a slightly angry William walked in followed by a sad Grell. My eyes went wide as saucers and I stared at the very attractive redhead. William asked who I was and while Undertaker introduced me I kept staring at every inch of Grell whom had taken notice of me by this point. "Don't you know it's rude to stare at a lady!?" Grell screamed out at me making my eyes wander back up to his face. "I deeply apologize my lady," I said while walking over and kissing his hand "But I could not resist staring at such a beautiful woman". Grell blushed and I smiled secretly trying not to fangirl over the fact that I was flirting with Grell Sutcliff. William yanked me away from the redhead and I yelped as my butt hit the floor. "Ow! Why are you being so rough with me William?!" I said questioningly anger faintly in my voice and my eyes. "We must be taking you to the Shinigami realm while I explain the rules to you and get you your death scythe and glasses." I got up and dusted off, silently following him along with Grell, whom I occasionally snuck a staring glance at. I was only barely listening to him when I was shoved into a white blank room.

"Hey what the hell William?!" I heard a speaker crackle in, "To get your death scythe you have to fight your friends." I sighed angrily; of course I would be fighting Undertaker and Grell. They lunged at me, death scythes in hand. I smirked as a necklace appeared on my neck, they stopped momentarily. "A necklace?!" They exclaimed, I smirked again and took it off my neck, tossing it high into the air and catching the jewelry turned weapon. Their eyes were wide as I experimentally swung the samurai sword in my hand; even William looked shocked when I glanced over at him through the glass. William turned the microphone in front of him on. "Well that is a rare thing to have a transforming death scythe, consider yourself lucky." He said blandly as I was led out of the room. They looked at me oddly when I ran up to Grell –my samurai sword now a necklace on my neck again—and hugged him holding him close and falling asleep in his welcoming arms.

When I woke up again, I was once more in a coffin, and as I opened it and sat up I noticed the room was empty except for William with his angry fixed gaze looking straight at me. "You are not the type of man who is falling for girls left and right are you?" He said venom in his voice. "No I am not, I am the type falling for extremely handsome men left and right."I had just calmly confirmed that I was a gay man. His eyes widened at my calm response, considering he was expecting me to freak out and get angry. Which I usually didn't do I am usually quite the calm person.

"well now that your sexuality is known, you've got some work to do, oh and heres your glasses," He said while handing me some papers and a pair of burgundy glasses which I immediately put on "Grell and Undertaker will come with you for your first few reapings, then when you return I'll show you to your bedroom in the Shinigami headquarters. " I nodded calmly, looking at the list, which only had two names on it. Alice Handinger 78 year's old, cause of death heart attack, and Max Granger age 72, cause of death decapitation.

Grell walked in and I smiled making him stop cold, considering the fact my teeth were shark like exactly like his. As well as the fact that my hair and went from brown to deep burgundy red and grown from cropped short to the length of my shoulders. Undertaker walked in a moment later, also shocked by my change in appearance. "Stop staring at me and let's get going, the time of death is in Thirty minutes, and I don't want to be a millisecond late, otherwise I might get in trouble on my first reaping, and that would be no fun." I said, my smile growing to one that was even creepy to the Undertaker.

A while of jumping from rooftop to rooftop later we were at a dark alleyway in southern London. An overweight elderly woman was walking through it taking out her garbage apparently and then she suddenly stop clutching her chest, I smiled as the moment ticked down to the time of death. She collapsed and we hopped down, calmly I lightly cut her chest with the samurai sword, barely making a wound but leaking enough blood for me to view her cinematic records.

She had had a happy life I thought as I collected the soul, completely calm about letting her die. Then the old man, seemingly a friend ran up screaming at us angrily. Not paying attention I swiped out my sword instantly decapitating the man, but when I look at my watch the timing was perfect, oh I was supposed to kill him. His cinematic records flew past me while I judged them, again he had lived a happy life but it was his time so I collected the soul and was back at headquarters a lot quicker then William had expected.

"You're back already? Wow I honestly expected you to mess up; anyway you and Sutcliff will follow me to your bedroom for your time in the realm. "I smiled deviously as I was led to my room, memorizing every turn and stair I took for later. When we got to the room I yawned and looked at the comfortable bedding. Grell attempted to bid me farewell but I dragged him to the bed, clutching him close and falling asleep once again. I could feel him sigh and get comfortable in my bed then slowly fall asleep himself.

I grabbed out into air, hoping to find Grell there, but instead found the cold sheets. He must have gotten up before I did. I sighed and changed into a burgundy outfit, close to red but a tad darker and a bit more masculine then Grell's outfit of choice. Despite the fact I had just done two reapings, it was my day off, and lucky me it was Grell's day off as well thanks to my pleading. I looked around the room at the deep dark colors and smiled, while brushing my hair that was slowly getting longer. I jogged out of the room smiling brightly and laughing. I ran over to the cinematic record library and began searching for a specific record.

"What 'cha looking for Shinaka?" I jumped and squeaked slightly at Ronald's voice. "Hey Ronnie I'm just looking for some interesting cinematic records of someone I knew once…" I trailed off hoping he wouldn't see that I was lying about the fact that I knew this person. Ronald smiled and asked for their name, I refused to give it out and was persistent on finding it myself. After an hour of searching I gave up. Good it wasn't here, she wasn't dead yet. A lot of you are probably wondering who I meant by SHE, well she is Shinaka's twin sister; a character I hope has come into existence. I sighed frustratedly; she should have been with me in the field if she existed…so maybe she doesn't after all. I heard the sounds of another tour for new shinigamis and peeked out of the library, looking around at the faces. There she was, Hikari - Listen reader's even I won't give out their last name.

I popped my head back into the library and sighed, strongly hoping she hadn't seen me. "Nii-San!" I heard yelled out as I was tackle hugged and thrown onto the ground. "Ahh!" I screamed out at the sudden attack of love. "Hey Sis…what's up?" She got off of me and then immediately hugged me again. "I missed you Nii-San!" She whimpered out as I noticed tears were falling from her yellow green eyes. "Hikari…it's alright, you've still got to go to the academy and get your death scythe, but then we can go reap souls together. How does that sound?" I asked silently prayed somebody would stop this awkward moment.

"Shinaka, who is this girl that seems to be attached to you?" William asked angrily, mostly angry because the tour was interrupted by her. "This is my twin sister Hikari, she only calls me Nii-san because I'm ten minutes older then her." William sighed, "Then help her with her academy work and let's continue the tour." William probably would have said my last name there at the end of the sentence but I realized that because I didn't give him one he couldn't do so.

A long time of paperwork and reaping souls passed before my twin was released from the academy and allowed to go reaping. I had obviously been flirting with Grell for a while now, even going so far as to always refer to him as a lady. He's my seme, and I'm his uke at least that's how it should be, but alas we haven't even kissed yet. Anywho, I was slightly bored, walking with Hikari and Grell along upper-class London, trying to find the death location because the description was so vague I had no clue where to go. All three of us were very distracted and talking to each other, not paying attention to people that we could be walking into. Suddenly I hit what felt like a brick wall and fell to the ground.

"Ow, darn it…Grell stop distracting me by being so attractive!" I yelled quietly at the man, not knowing I had actually run into a person. "Sebastian, who is this man with Mr. Sutcliff, and who is the lady with them?" I turned towards what I had hit, which turned out to be Sebastian Michaelis. My eyes went to double saucers, as I was just about as much of a Sebastian fangirl as I was a Grell one. "Sebastian?" I asked questioningly, before blurting out a reason why I knew his name. "Grell has showed me a few pictures of you and won't stop talking about the sexy Sebas-chan…although now that I see you in person, I don't blame him." I said while standing up without help.

"I believe my master asked who you were, and he hasn't gotten a response." Sebastian said blandly, while I was trying to avoid my nosebleed showing through. "Oh, my apologies, I'm Shinaka, and this is my twin Imouto-chan Hikari" I said calmly, now smirking at the sexy demon butler, whom happily smirked back, making my nose slightly begin to bleed again. "_Damn you anime physics! I don't need a nosebleed right now! Ugh, now he'll know I freaking love him, wait he heard me flirting with Grell….SHIT!"_ Ciel smiled at me and I faintly growled at the brat, whom took Sebas-chan away from Hikari, technically…at least if this goes the way I hope it does she'll be paired with him while I get Grell.

Thanks for reading, chapter two will be up eventually. Reviews would be amazing and you get a virtual cookie for them!


	2. So I am still here This is fun

First of all thank you nickittaxx for following the story. You are awesome, please accept a virtual cookie. *hands virtual cookie* Now onto the second chapter.

It had been a few hours and me, Grell and my sister had been stuck at the Phantomhive manner, being questioned heavily by Ciel, who was surprisingly curious about me and my sister. "For the Millionth time Ciel Phantomhive, we don't tell ANYBODY our last name! William doesn't even know it." I said the annoyance obvious in my voice. "Nii-san! Stop being so rude to him and let me tell him!" I shushed my sister for the thousandth time because she was insistent on telling everybody what our last name was. "Nii-san, it's not like they are going to really look in depth into who we were when we were alive. We're shinigami it shouldn't matter anymore." I sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, tell them our last name imouto-chan." I wanted her to tell them because I didn't know what our last name was, and she seemed to know it very well. "I'm Hikari Lukeriteo, and this is my twin brother Shinaka Lukeriteo." She said after a moment of silence besides me and Ciel sipping on some Earl Grey tea that Sebastian made, Hikari was talking so she hadn't sipped from her cup for a few minutes. "You two are the Lukeriteo twins? Didn't they kill their parents or something?" Ciel said after a moment and I stopped my sister before she could defend us.

"We were accused of doing such things although we never actually did, it was a demon that killed them and of course nobody believes they exist and we had their blood all over us since we saw the demon attack them and kill them so we were immediately made prime suspects in the case in Japan, so we left for England. Although…My sister here is actually quite fond of the species, something which William hates about her, she's so insistent on not fighting them and letting them take away the souls they need because according to her 'it's less work for us when you think about it so why are all shinigami so moody about them' " I said with a surprising amount of calm in the tone in my voice, I don't know how I knew the past of this character I had created to be myself but I didn't really mind knowing it because then I could explain more of how I knew things without getting into trouble.

Ciel set down his tea and looked at us before speaking. "That is quite interesting, Sebastian write out a note to this William explaining the threes absence from where they needed to be." Grell of course went to follow Sebastian and I grabbed the back of the collar of his shirt, choking him and yanking him back into me, making us both fall to the floor. My cheeks went neon red and I looked away from him, going very quiet. Grell got off of me and was also blushing like mad and for the whole time Sebastian was writing out that note we wouldn't look at each other and if we did we would blush deeper and look away again.

Finally we got back to the shinigami realm and I went straight to my room, collapsing onto my bed and groaning into the pillow before falling fast asleep. Something unfortunately woke me from my deep slumber in the middle of the night. I groaned and sat up, looking around for whatever noise has possibly awoken me. I didn't see a single person, I got up and grabbed my scythe, blindly since my glasses were on the bedside table and my scythe was on the other side of my bed. I grabbed my glasses and put them on looking around for any intruders that I hadn't been able to see because of the blurriness that not having my glasses on caused. I kept my mouth shut and looked around, holding my samurai sword in a fashion similar to the way you would hold a baseball bat.

I peeked out of my bedroom and walked out, still holding my samurai sword and feeling like I was in a horror slasher movie like Friday the 13th or something. I slowly made my way through every twist and turn and ended up in the Cinematic Records Library, I began a silent search that I had prevented myself from doing; I began searching for the Cinematic Records of people my character self had known, old friends and new friends alike I began searching.

I finally came across the O's and began searching for Okuzaki, anybody with the last name Okuzaki I finally found two cinematic records with those names and opened them up and studied them, I studied the final moments of these two very much, and saw something most shinigamis would dread…I saw their daughter and son –Bara and Kuro—get turned into demons before the parents died. I was actually relieved and surprised that my other world best friend's OC was in this world but it didn't surprise me that they got turned because if Bara wasn't already a demon she would want to be one in this world, that I am sure of.

I snuck back to my bedroom after that and fell asleep once again, waking up with a gasp in a dream world. A fantasy I had always wanted to fulfill in this world… I wanted to prevent Alois from dying; I know it seems stupid since I'm not even an Alois fangirl but I did like his character and hated that he died, I mean I still wanted Ciel to end up a demon but I didn't want Sebastian to hurt Grell's feelings or anything so I hope to prevent a bit of drama that comes with him dying. I smiled as I stepped in between Ciel and Alois during their sword fight.

"Tsk Tsk, Phantomhive don't you know better than to kill a friend. Don't give me that confused look, any wounds you would inflict upon him would probably cause him to die, which might cause me and my darling Grell a few problems later on." I said with a smirk on my face, despite that Ciel struck out with the sword, which I caught with my hand, pain surged through my veins but I shoved the blade away, my blood dripping down the blade. He looked at the blade in horror before screaming for Sebastian as I walked away from the scene.

Thanks for reading! Read and Review Please. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day. Or night…


End file.
